


How to capture a biker

by EndangeredMind



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Capturing, Farting, M/M, Scat, Vore, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Relationships: Dynx/Biker
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Dynx grinned as he eyed up his prize. The monster could hardly contain himself. He had been following this biker for a long time, and now there he was, in a Dainese K-suit with a helmet on the bar next to him. He had to have him, and nothing would get in his way. He walked up to the bar, bold as brass and looked at the biker, “Are you from Tennessee? Cause you’re the only ten I see!” He laughed, which quickly wore off as the biker turned to face him and glared him, before finishing off his drink. 

The guy got up from the bar, keeping an eye on the monster. He was not happy at all. He did not appreciate being treated like a common skank. Thankfully all he had to do was pay and then he could get out of the bar and away from this creepy monster. Yes, the monster had a suit and tie and he was the biker’s wet dream, but the terrible pick up line and the smug grin on his face had turned the biker off entirely. All he wanted now was to get out of there as fast as possible.

Dynx glowered, not happy with the situation that was unfolding in front of him. He wasn’t going to let his prize get away from him now! Not after all the stalking he had done to get this close. He grabbed the guy’s arm, trying to make him stay. He wanted this biker for his own, and nothing was going to make him lose it now! He looked the man in the eyes, trying to get him to fall under his spell. This didn’t seem to work, so he tightened his grip. The man looked down at his arm and growled.

“Get your hand off of me before I break it off!” The tone of the biker’s voice made the monster do as he was told and remove his hand, not wanting to call the man’s bluff. He was not going to let this one go! He would do whatever it took to make sure that the biker knew once Dynx had someone in his sights, he would never stop until he got what he wanted. A plan formed in his head. He was going to wait until the biker was alone, and then strike! Then he would get his prize!

The man sighed and paid for his drink, before grabbing his helmet and getting up to leave. He thanked the bar staff and walked out, sighing as he got away from the creepy monster. He couldn’t wait to get out of this bar and ride off home. He walked towards the door, unaware that Dynx was following him. He opened the door and walked out into the chilly night. Thank goodness he had his leathers on! He turned left towards the parking lot and began walking there, still unaware that the monster was getting closer and closer, ready to strike.

The biker yelped as he felt someone grab him. He would’ve screamed but a cruel voice snarled at him. “Shut the fuck up bitch!”, causing him to go silent. He wanted to fight back, but something made him feel weak. He groaned as he was dragged down the alley, the anxiety completely consuming him and rendering him nothing more than the monster’s bitch. He looked around, trying to find an escape route. The biker planned to make a note of it, and then when the time was right and he didn’t feel so weak, he’d make a break for it.

Dynx was so pleased now that he finally had his prize. Even though he had to threaten the biker and had to paralyze him with fear, he had the prize in his hands. He snickered as he looked at his car. It was a blue Dodge Challenger with custom cyan decals, which suited him down to the ground. It was sleek and had custom blue vinyl seats. He couldn’t wait to get his new toy inside his car and treat him like crap. Dynx made sure to keep a firm hold on his prize in case it tried to escape.

Not wanting him to escape, Dynx dragged him to his car and opened the door with one hand, snarling at the biker, as if he was daring him to make a move and try and run for it. With the door open, he pushed the front seats down, before he grabbed the biker and threw him in the backseat, causing the car to rock and bounce a bit from the force of the him being thrown. Dynx climbed in after the biker and shut the door, glaring daggers at the biker as he held his massive cock in his hand.

The poor biker didn’t know what to do. All he could do was accept his fate. However, he was able to moan when he noticed how hung the monster was. He groaned as he suddenly felt a warm potent liquid. It didn’t take long for the bike to realise that he was being pissed on. He moaned as it rained down on him, soaking him and his leathers, as well as spraying all over the seats and the headliner. He also began to feel strange, as it he was being brainwashed to like this sort of degrading and demeaning abuse.

The stream of musky smelling piss began to slow down, the captured biker moaning loudly as he was well and truly covered in it. He didn’t have time to react before he was grabbed again and roughly thrown out of the car, and onto the hard pavement, making him groan in pain. He didn’t expect to be thrown out of the car so roughly. He shuddered as he felt Dynx grab him and haul him up. He couldn’t wait to see what else he had in store for him. He groaned and quickly stood up, turning to face his captor.


	2. Rules and Regulations

The man groaned as his helmet was torn, allowing Dynx to get a good look at him. He had emerald green eyes and wavy brown hair. He shuddered as Dynx grabbed hold of him again and threw him on the hood of the car, before walking over to him, a massive smirk on the monster’s face. He groaned as he saw the tight jockstrap that Dynx was wearing get ripped off, releasing a rather large cock, and massive set of swinging balls. He moaned as the strong smell of musk hit him, making him feel like he had to serve.

Before he could utter another word, Dynx pressed those large balls into his face, practically smothering him with his stench and making him moan loudly, causing the biker’s cock harden under his tight leathers. He huffed in the stink, wanting to please Dynx. He even went so far as to start licking the large balls, noting their odd but rather exotic flavour. “Please.” He panted, although it was slightly due his face being pressed into those huge black orbs. “Please let me suck your dick. I need it!” He whined, continuing to sniff deeply as his cock began to leak.

His wish was half granted as Dynx removed his massive balls and began to smear his large cock over the man’s face, coating it in a sheen of pre. It seemed that he was not the only one who was enjoying this. Dynx purred as he felt the man begin to serve his large cock, grinning as he felt a few licks from his tongue and there. This was going really well, but it seemed like something, but it was something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. As the human took a breath, Dynx realised what it was.

Dynx proceeded to stuff his large cock into the human’s mouth, making sure not to choke him yet. He had gone to all of this trouble to get his hands on this biker, and he wasn’t going to have it ruined now. He murred loudly as he felt the human start to swirl his tongue around the head and dipping it into the slit here and there. It seemed that this human knew exactly what he was doing when it came to sucking dick. He felt more pre leak out the head, and decided it was time to start moving.

The first thrust was a little rough, causing the biker to groan as he felt the monster’s massive cock go towards the back of his throat. He was worried that he was going to choke, but he felt the dick begin to pull away. Wanting to please Dynx, the biker began suck him off, making sure to speed up the pace. He wanted to prove that he was worthy to serve the large monster. He felt Dynx moan as he shuddered, sucking more of it, before it was suddenly removed, and he found himself being hauled into Dynx’s stinky car.

They drove what seemed like forever, and it only ended when they pulled up outside a large rundown garage. The biker looked around, not recognising the area. He was so excited to see what was coming next. He had been busy inhaling the smell of piss from the backseat, and on occasion, several of Dynx’s strong farts that he had let loose into the cabin. He looked around again, before taking a sniff of the seat once more. “So where are we exactly?”, he questioned, still feeling rather lost. He recognised several things, but he couldn’t place his current location.

He would’ve said more, but Dynx pulled the car into the garage. The inside was a sharp contrast to the outside, with lights and various sex toys lining the walls. It seemed like Dynx had a lot of plans for him, but he didn’t care at all. His brain was so broken that all he wanted to do was serve Dynx like a good little slut. He was excited to see where this was going. He climbed out of the car, noticing a large lift of sorts that was currently on the ground. It looked like a strange upside-down hammock.

Dynx was quick to march him over and lift it up a bit so that the human could see exactly what it was. On the underside were four large leather cuffs, no doubt to hold his wrists and feet in place. He groaned as he felt Dynx rip his leathers off as if they were made of paper, before he felt his wrists being put in the cuffs and tightened. Dynx was quick to put his legs in and tighten them, rubbing the biker’s bulge, before walking over to the control panel nearby and starting to slowly lift him up.

The biker moaned loudly as he was lifted up, with Dynx making sure to give him a show. He smirked as he showed off his large ass and smacked it, even going as far as to finger the hole and wiggle it. The man’s cock grew hard once more and began to leak pre, which began to slowly seep through his tight boxers. The mix of musk, cum, piss and farts that he had inhaled were starting to work their magic on him, turning him into even more of a slut for Dynx, who was very pleased with his work.

“Now you’re up there,” He grinned, bringing the lift to a halt, “I want to go over some rules with you.” He watched closely as the man nodded, obviously not wanting to disappoint him. Either that or he was finally broken. Dynx didn’t care either way. “Number one, if I tell you to do something, you are to answer me with ‘Yes, Master, and then do the task. Number two, if I want to do something to you, then you allow it, and say ‘Thank you, Master’. Got it?” The bound biker nodded before speaking, “Yes Master. Thank you Master.”


	3. Teasing Begins

Satisfied that his bitch/pet was now going to listen to him, Dynx proceeded to grab a large collar from nearby, smirking as he showed his new bitch the inside of it. It had a shock device, but it his bitch behaved the way it was meant to, then it wouldn’t be used. However, if his new bitch didn’t follow its ordered, then there would be severe consequences. Hopefully it would do the right thing and listen to its owner. With a cruel smile, he placed it around his pets neck, humming in satisfaction as he clicked it into place.

After securing the collar in place, he rammed his hardening cock into the man’s mouth, making him groan and shudder as he was forced to suck on the massive tool. Not satisfied with this, he shoved it in further, causing the biker to gasp and choke on his large cock, making Dynx smirk and murr a bit as he did so. He was loving how obedient his bitch was being, but it might have something to do with the remote that he held in his hand, showing his bitch what would happen if he dared to step out of line.

Dynx made sure to keep his thick cock securely in there, but he did alter it so his sub could lick it and suck it whilst being able to breathe. He didn’t want to make his sub suffer too much. The monster hummed as he began to slap his slave around, making a note to shock him once he started screaming in pain or whining. He was expecting to shock him several times, but much to his surprise, he had to only use it once, as his slave was remarkably well mannered. Perhaps the fear stopped him from screaming more.

Dynx snickered as he went over to a drawer and pulled out two small devices, making sure to hide them so his sub couldn’t see them. They were two small vibrators. One was a cock ring and the other was a butt plug. “Close your eyes sub. If I see you open them before I tell you, I will not hesitate to shock you. Are we clear?” A nod and a “Yes sir.”, from his sub made him smile. He watched as his sub closed his eyes, before Dynx attached the cock ring, humming as it snapped snugly into place.

Satisfied with how good his sub was being, Dynx grabbed the plug and stuffed it in his pet’s ass, grinning as he heard him howl, not expecting his asshole to be stretched so quickly. “Oh shut up complaining you pathetic sub, you know you love it really!” He laughed and looked at the sub, walking around him. “You kept your eyes closed this whole time. That’s very good of you. You can open them now if you want.” On cue, his sub opened his eyes. “Can you guess what I put in you? You get two guesses. Don’t waste them!”

The sub thought about this for a moment, before answering. “I’m going to guess a cock ring and a butt plug, mainly because there’s a pressure around my cock and my asshole is stretched wide.” He waited for an answer, before moaning and whining as Dynx flipped them on. The moans and whines quickly became howls as Dynx shoved the power up to maximum, making his sub whine and shift around rapidly from the sudden vibration increase. He dragged it down, before pushing it up again and grinning as he continued to alter it, relishing in his sub’s loud cries.

The biker groaned and moaned loudly as he felt the altered pace mess with him. He moaned as groaned as his cock grew bigger and bigger, with the constant ups and downs of the vibration level made his orgasm build rapidly. Normally he wouldn’t enjoy it, but he had been put under a spell by Dynx’s strong musk, and it looked like that wasn’t going away any time soon. He moaned and finally screamed as his orgasm hit him, causing him to shoot out ropes of cum from his cock, spraying it all over the floor in front of him.

Dynx groaned happily as he felt his sub moan and then scream around his large cock. He grinned as he felt his bladder begin to empty as he started to fill up his sub’s mouth, and his grin became a smirk as he heard the bitch eagerly swallowing down his piss. Well it was either than or drown in it, and he didn’t want that. He sighed in relief as he felt the flow being to ebb, before finally stopping. He took his dick out and eyed up a pair of nipple clamps. He smirked and walked over to them.

He quickly retuned with them and hooked them up to the biker’s nipples, smirking as they were also activated by the remote that he had since placed down on the counter. He went over and picked up, the grin growing bigger as he held it in his hand. “One touch of the button and I could squeeze your nipples super tight. What do you think to that?” Dynx smirked, looking at the sub and humming as he waved the remote in front of him, teasing him into responding so that he could unleash nipple clamp torture on his faithful sub.

When he got no response, he pressed a button which tightened the clamps and made his sub squeal. “Ahh! That’s a little tight sir!”, which caused Dynx to snicker, happy that he had gotten a response out of his sub, even if it had meant squeezing his nipples just that little bit extra. However, he needed to get rid of this sub before the musk spell began to wear off, otherwise he would be in a lot of trouble, and he couldn’t have that! He pressed another button, making the biker scream as his nipples were squeezed a bit tighter.


	4. The Grand Finale

The biker whined as the the vibrators were turned on and off, making him yell. His cock was hard and all he could do was writhe and whimper, panting as the nipple clamps dug into his rock hard nipples, causing him to flinch and shudder as he tried his best to get away from it all. He cried and groaned as his abused cock was bulging, ready to spew forth with lots of back up cum. He yelled as Dynx turned the vibrators on to full power, and he finally came, shooting out thick ropes of cum across the floor.

He was nowhere near finished with his prize, as he finally removed the nipple clamps from the tortured biker and pulled him down, taking off the vibrators and throwing them into the nearby bin. Dynx wasn’t going to touch those if he could help it. Looking at the prize in front of him, he sighed, realising that he had had his fun, and now there wasn’t much to do. He could always drop the biker off, but it was too risky. If this got out, then his reputation would be ruined. There had to be something that he could do.

A cruel smile formed on his face as his stomach growled loudly and he snickered as he saw the fear in the biker’s eyes. He placed one hand on the man’s shoulder and squeezed, keeping him firmly in place. He licked his lips and looked his meal up and down. “Oh yes, you’ll do just nicely! You are going to make such a good snack, don’t you worry!” He sneered, his eyes boring holes into that mirrored visor. For once the biker was glad that the helmet had stayed on during all this, otherwise he would’ve seen his terrified expression.

The biker wiggled fruitlessly in the monster’s grasp, and yelped as he was thrown to the floor, grunting a bit as the hard impact chipped paint off of his helmet and scratched it. The musk was starting to wear off too, and the spell began to fail. No longer was he attracted to the large monster, and he saw him for what he really was. Upon realising what was happening, Dynx realised he had to take drastic measures and fast. He crouched over the figure, who was now utterly terrified. With one hand, Dynx knelt down and grabbed the helmet.

With one swift motion, the helmet came clean off of the biker’s face, and all he could do was shake, his large green eyes inches away from Dynx’s. He groaned loudly, which puzzled the monster. Why wasn’t he screaming? Then it hit him. The helmet had blocked out most of his musk, and now that it was ripped off, there was nothing to stop all of it being inhaled by the human. He snickered as he saw the human smile and look at him with moon eyes, showing that he was horny and excited again, but it was too late.

Dynx turned around and presented his large ass to the human, smirking as he smacked it and wiggled it. He backed up and plonked his ass down on the man’s face, pressing his puffy hole against the human’s nose, forcing him to sniff concentrated bursts of musk. It wouldn’t be long until he was completely back under his spell, making him the perfect meal. Dynx wiggled around a bit, determined to find the best position, and in doing so, pressed his hips down so hard that his hole expanded to cover the human’s entire face, before closing around it tightly.  
The large monster moaned, clenching as he drew the human in some more, his cock hardening as he did so. He continued to shove the human up his ass, now taking his shoulders in. His cock hardened to full mast and he began stroking it, his pace increasing as the human continued to be sucked up. The human wiggled inside Dynx’s ass, making him groan and increase his speed, the human quickly disappearing into his massive ass, making him huff and groan as his orgasm grew closer and closer. It wasn’t long until he blew his load everywhere, moaning loudly.

He sighed as he stood up, watching as his gut ballooned. Once he had a meal inside, it didn’t take long for him to digest it. He rubbed his large gut and squeezed it, coaxing the process along rather rapidly. Inside his massive gut, the biker was quickly broken down and digested. Dynx groaned as he felt something shift, and he let out a loud fart. It wouldn’t be long until the biker was his grand reappearance, but he needed something to store it in. Looking around, he saw the helmet and grabbed it, smirking as he set it down.

Squatting down so that his asshole was facing the inside of the helmet, he proceeded to let out a loud and brassy fart in the man’s helmet, moaning as he sniffed his rank gas. There was nothing like his own brand, and he knew it. Dynx grunted as he felt something shift again, the biker had been digested in no time at all. “I need to make a note of that, I’ve beaten my personal best!” He smiled, listening as his stomach gurgled loudly and he let out a loud belch, smirking as he squatted down over the helmet, grinning slyly.

He grunted, and this was followed by a loud fart. He sighed as he felt the first log of shit come out of his ass. It was thick and he groaned as he clenched, snapping it off and causing it to fall into the helmet. Dynx snickered as he continued to shit, filling the helmet up in no time at all. It felt so good to put that biker in his place, however, part of him did wish that he was able to have a bit more fun with him. Oh well, there were plenty more to choose from.


End file.
